Getting Through The Night
by FutureTVwriter
Summary: A post "A Simple Twist of Fate" when Abby's abusive neighbor attacked her . AU Carby and Abby/Susan friendship. I know it's an old episode, but it was a great one. First fanfiction. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

"Getting Through the Night"

AU: Carter and Abby are dating at the time of "A Simple Twist of Fate"

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I wish I did.

Chapter 1:

When Abby came to on the living room floor she could barely move. Everything hurt. She felt totally disconnected with her body. It took her a moment, but when she remembered what had just happened to her she went right into panic mode. Was Brian still in the apartment just waiting for her to regain consciousness so he could continue beating her? She quickly, and painfully, got up, hobbled to the door and tried to lock it, but the chain had been broken. She grabbed the phone and headed to the only room in the apartment with a lock, the bathroom. She peered around every corner of her dark apartment on the way to the bathroom and securely locked the door when she got in.

She was standing in her pristinely white bathroom watching bright red blood pour out of her nose. When she caught sight of herself in the mirror she did a double take. That couldn't be her. That broken, shaking, hurt woman staring back at her in the mirror couldn't possibly be her. But it was. She had been beaten up. Badly. Her face was an assortment of blues, purples and yellows. Her nose looked crooked and there was blood all over her satin green robe. She sat down on the edge of the cold porcelain tub, her head in her hands, and tried to figure out what to do. The rational part of her knew she should call 911, but she didn't want all the attention. She dialed the phone and put it up to her ear.

"ER," Frank said curtly into the receiver.

His gruffness startled Abby and she paused for a moment, "Dr. Carter please," she said without even identifying herself.

"Uh he's busy at the moment can I help you?"

"I really need to talk to him," her voice involuntarily shook.

"I'm sorry he's in a trauma right now, can I interest you in another doctor or can I take a message?"  
Abby paused, she just wanted Carter but she knew she needed help, "Ok how about Dr. Lewis then?"

"Yeah she's right here, hang on."  
While Abby was waiting for Susan to pick up she thought about how stupid Frank was for not recognizing her voice, although she was kind of glad that he didn't.

"This is Dr. Lewis." Susan said absently into the receiver.  
"Susan…" Abby trailed off trying not to crack.

"Abby? What's wrong?"  
"I need Carter can you get him?"

"He's in a pretty bad trauma, are you OK? You don't sound good."  
Abby was getting frustrated; all she wanted was to talk to Carter. She wanted him to come over and take care of her. She was scared and alone.

"Abby?" Susan said, jolting Abby back to the present.

She sighed, she would find out eventually anyway, "No Susan I'm not OK. You remember my neighbor who came in whose husband was hitting her? Well I got her into a shelter so the husband attacked me."

"Oh my God Abby are you OK?"  
"No Susan, he attacked me, I'm not OK I'm bleeding, bruised…I need Carter."  
"Abby call an ambulance. You need paramedics and the police you know that."

"Please Susan just get Carter."  
"Ok ok hang on don't hang up!"

Abby sat silently waiting for Susan to get Carter, wondering what she was going to say to him.

Susan rushed down the hall to Trauma One where Carter was doing CPR on a gunshot wound. The patient was heart rate was flat line. Susan walked into the room,

"Carter I need you, now."  
Carter gave a puzzled look, glanced at his patient who was certainly dead, (he had been doing CPR for 40min with no signs of life). He called the time of death and exited the trauma room behind Susan.

"What's up?"

Susan didn't know how to break to him. "It's Abby, she's been assaulted."  
"What?! Where is she? What room?"

Carter went tearing through the ER before Susan could answer. She was hot on his heels.

"She's still at her apartment, I told her to call 911 but she just wants to talk to you. She's on line 1."  
"Oh my God."  
Carter ran to the nearest phone and picked it up.

"Abby what happened?!"  
"It was Brian," Abby said softly.

"Are you hurt?"  
"Yeah…"  
Carter saw the paramedics who had brought the gunshot wound going towards the ambulance bay and yelled to them,

"Hey Morales wait up!"

He then went back to his phone conversation, "Ok I'll be there soon with the paramedics ok, Abby?...OK?!"

"Yeah, I'm in the bathroom…hurry Carter."

Carter ran to the ambulance bay and jumped into the rig before even explaining to the paramedics what was going on. He shouted the address to them and told them to step on it. Once he told them it was about Abby they completely understood.


	2. Chapter 2

"Getting Through the Night"

AU: Carter and Abby are dating at the time of "A Simple Twist of Fate"

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I wish I did.

Chapter 2:

"Why did I answer the door? How could I be so stupid? I knew better, what was I thinking?!" Before she could finish berating herself she heard a noise at the door. She knew it was Carter with the paramedics because she saw the lights from the rig reflecting on her bathroom mirror but she was still startled. She heard Carter turning his key in the lock furiously trying to get to her. He knocked softly on the bathroom door.

"Abby come out it's me."

She slowly opened the bathroom door and only let Carter in. He cautiously approached her, not wanting to hurt or scare her but desperately wanting to embrace her. The harsh lighting in the bathroom made her wounds and bruises practically jump off her face. He tried to remain calm, but he was filled with rage and concern. She started to cry and he enveloped her into his strong arms. She wanted to disappear into him.

"I need to take you to the hospital and check you out."

She nodded her head into his chest.

"Ok, I'm going to pick you up, everything is going to be alright I promise."

He scooped her up into his arms and exited the bathroom motioning for the paramedics to follow him. He carried her down the stairs and into the ambulance, making sure to hurry past Brian's door. If he hadn't been carrying such precious cargo he would've been tempted to knock down the bastards door to see if he was home, but all he was concerned about at the moment was making sure Abby was ok. He gently placed her on the gurney in the ambulance and held her hand the entire ride to the hospital.

Susan waited anxiously for Carter and Abby to get to the hospital. She stood at the admit desk in a trance, refusing to see patients. She knew Abby could be stubborn and hated attention and help of any kind but she really should have called 911. She was glad that Carter went with the paramedics to get her though. She saw the lights of the ambulance flood into the bay and rushed out to meet them. She was trying to keep her calm for Abby's sake but was worried nonetheless. When the doors to the rig opened, Susan was not prepared for what she saw. Abby's face was barely recognizable. Susan exchanged worried glances with Carter. Abby had two black eyes and multiple purple and blue bruises all over her face, and her nose was bleeding profusely. She looked fragile and broken. They rolled her out of the ambulance and Abby winced when they set the gurney down on the ground. Susan couldn't take her eyes off of her friend. Rage, fear, and worry were consuming her. Who could have done this to one of her best friends? She tried to remain calm and professional, at least for the moment.

"Ok, we're gonna roll her into the suture room. Just keep walking past the front desk. I didn't tell anyone Abby don't worry."

Carter gave Susan a grateful look.

As they rolled the gurney into the hospital Susan grabbed Abby's hand and gave her a reaffirming squeeze. They had almost made it past the admit desk when Gallant came over to them, "Hey, need any help?"

"No we've got it Gallant thanks," said Susan hurriedly.

"Are you sure, I've got nothing going on and she looks pretty beat up, looks like you could use a hand." He did not even recognize that it was Abby he was talking about.

"Get out of here Gallant." Carter said angrily, making a mental note to talk to him about his bedside manner.

They continued to roll down the hall, "It's really not that bad Abby. You're going to be fine," Susan said.

"He didn't even recognize me." Abby sighed, stifling a cry.

They got into the barely light suture room and the paramedics left. Susan and Carter just looked at Abby who had her head in her hands and her knees pulled up to her chest still trying to protect herself. Carter approached the bed and began to rub Abby's back to soothe her. Susan immediately wanted to check her out physically.

"I'm going to examine you Abby ok?" Susan asked.

Abby just nodded and clung closer to Carter.

"Did you lose consciousness?"

"Yeah, twice. He waited until I woke up so he could keep hitting me."

"Oh Abby" Susan said, trying to hold back her own tears. Carter shook his head in disgust. He couldn't imagine how any man could do this to a woman. Susan continued the exam, "You definitely have a broken nose." She moved on to her torso and when she pressed on her side Abby winced in pain, "Ok sorry, you have a few broken ribs. Were you kicked?"

"Probably. I was on the floor a lot."

Carter didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"What an asshole…you also have bruises on your stomach…and your thighs." She paused, "Abby, is there a possibility you were raped?" Carter, who had just been focusing on comforting Abby and telling her that she was going to be ok, immediately shot back into the present at the mention of rape. His eyes widened and anger engulfed his body. If that scumbag had raped Abby he was going to kill him.

"Um, he tried. When I was coming to after he knocked me out he was trying to but I kicked him away." Abby began to tear up again. Relief swept through the room.

"Ok, that's good." Susan sighed in relief. Carter was enraged that he had even tried to violate her like that but he put his feelings aside for the moment for Abby's sake.

Well, you have a broken nose, a concussion, two black eyes, two broken ribs, and many bruises," Susan concluded. Abby was silent.

"Abby, what happened exactly?" Susan was putting her doctor self on hold and just wanted to be a friend to Abby. Abby sighed, she knew she would have to tell the whole detailed account of what happened sooner or later, and at least now she was safe with Carter and Susan.

"Well, I got my neighbor to go to a women's shelter to get away from her abusive husband and he wasn't too happy about it." Susan gave her a look encouraging her to go on. "He stopped my pizza delivery boy so he would have an excuse to come over and confront me. When I wouldn't tell him where his wife was he got pissed and I told him to leave."

"But he didn't," Susan interjected.

"No, he did, but then a few seconds later he knocked on the door again. I opened the door but the chain was still on so I thought it was ok and then…he pushed through the door and broke the chain." Tears started to trickle down Abby's face and she hurriedly wiped them away. Carter pulled Abby into a hug. "He just punched me the second he got in the door I didn't even have time to react."

Abby began to cry, "I couldn't get away from him. I tried to get out the door but he was too strong. I was…helpless." Hearing herself say the word 'helpless', a word that was never a part of her vocabulary, made her start to cry even harder.

"Abby, you're safe now. He can't hurt you anymore and you helped his wife get away from him. You did a good job." Susan didn't know what else to say. They were all silent for a few moments, soaking in what had happened. Susan was sitting at the foot of the bed and Carter still had Abby in a hug never wanting to let her go.

Susan finally broke the silence. "So I know you don't want anyone seeing you like this, but it's gonna be kind of difficult to sneak you out of here and you're going to have to explain why you're not going to be here for the next few days. Do you want me to just tell a few people what happened so you won't be bombarded with questions when you get back? Those bruises are gonna last awhile and unless you plan on telling people you were in a bar fight…."

Abby didn't want to have to tell people what happened so she figured letting Susan do it would be a fair compromise. "Yeah I guess you can tell them. But you don't have to have a huge conference about it just a few people ok?"

"Ok I promise. And you're going to have to talk to the police."

"Do I have to do it right now?"

"I don't know we'll figure it out."

Susan left Carter to tend to Abby and approached the admit desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kerry, Luka, Chen, and Gallant were standing at the board.

"Hey guys I have to tell you something." Susan said.

"No, you are not leaving early." Kerry retorted.

"Abby's been assaulted," Susan blurted.

"What? Did you get a radio call? When is she coming in?" Asked Kerry.

"She's already here. She called in when it happened, Carter went with the paramedics to go get her and we snuck her into the Suture Room; she didn't want everyone making a fuss about it. You know how she is." Susan said.

Luka gave a knowing look, "Is she OK? What happened?"

"She got her neighbor into a battered woman's shelter and the husband got pissed about it."

"That guy was in here yesterday giving Abby a hard time," Luka said angrily. He then cursed in Croatian to himself.

"Was that who you were wheeling in earlier when you said you didn't need my help?" Gallant asked.

"Yeah Gallant, and we're going to need to have a serious talk about your bedside manner."

Kerry gave a look of concern.

"He didn't recognize her but said she looked 'pretty beat up," Susan elaborated.

"Gallant! What's the matter with you?" Demanded Kerry. Luka looked at him with daggers in his eyes. Gallant just looked up sheepishly, "Sorry Dr. Lewis."

"Did the police catch him?" asked Luka.

"No not yet, he left before she regained consciousness."

"She lost consciousness?" Luka asked with great concern.

Yeah, she has a concussion, a few broken ribs, a broken nose, and two black eyes. She's pretty beat up and shaken. Carter is going to take her to his place in a little bit. I don't think she wants to talk to anyone."

They all nodded in reverent understanding.

When Susan returned to the suture room Carter decided to go talk to the police to see if maybe he could just tell them what happened to spare Abby from having to tell the story yet again. Susan stood next to Abby's bed.

"I could really use a smoke, I have a pack in my locker, will you go outside with me?" Abby asked.

"Those can kill you, you know."  
"So I've heard."

They ventured out of the Suture Room and into the lounge. To Abby's surprise it was empty so she was able to get her cigarettes and go outside in peace without people giving her looks of pity. Susan gave Abby her coat and they stood out in the ambulance bay so Abby could smoke.

Abby's mind was reeling with a million different thoughts; one in particular was consuming her mind. She took a long drag off of her cigarette, it seemed to bring her the slightest bit of peace. She was silent and thought for a moment before finally mustering the courage to tell Susan what was on her mind, "Susan, you know about my issues with alcohol, and you know I don't like talking about it so this is really hard for me to say," She took another drag off of her cigarette. "... I was drinking tonight and that's probably why I answered the door the second time. I knew better. I knew it had to be him who else would it be? But wine makes me cocky, more sure of myself…I thought I could handle it and it bit me in the ass. So what happened is kind of my fault."

Susan looked surprised, "Abby I don't care if you were completely wasted out of your mind, which I know you weren't because I treated you, but Brian had absolutely no right to touch you," she said defiantly. "Don't you dare say that it was your fault, you had no way of knowing that he was going to do this to you."

Abby didn't respond.

"I take it you don't want to tell Carter about this so you're confessing to me?"

Still no response.

"And if you feel guilty for drinking and think that Carter is going to hold it against you, don't. He's just genuinely concerned about you. You don't even have to tell him that you were drinking."

"That's the paradox with Carter: he makes me feel guilty for drinking, but I feel better after I've told him. That's just how we are."

"Well it's up to you, but either way I'm guessing you're done with wine now."

Abby laughed at Susan's attempt at a joke, she needed some comic relief and she loved Susan's sarcasm. Abby was beginning to shiver from the cold February air so they headed back inside.

Carter was not having an easy time with the police, "Listen guys, she's really shaken up right now can't you just take my statement and get one from her tomorrow?"

"We can't arrest this guy if we don't have a statement and a police report from the victim. You know that doctor."

Carter did know this, but he was hoping there was some way around it. He reluctantly led the police to the Suture Room and went in to talk to Abby.

"Hey Abby the police need a statement from you before they can arrest Brian. Are you up for it?"

"I guess I don't have a choice."  
"I'll stay with you while you talk to them."  
"I can talk to them Carter it's ok."

Carter grudgingly left the room with Susan and let the police in. They stood outside the door for a moment watching what was going on to make sure she was ok.

"What a night huh?" said Susan.

Carter was rubbing his temples, "Yeah, what a night."

"Why don't you go get your stuff ready so when they're done you can just take her home."

"Yeah I will. Thanks for your help Susan."

"No problem. Kerry said to just have Abby call in a few days to touch base about work. Everyone's concerned."  
"I am too."

"Well just take her home, try to get her to sleep, takes some painkillers, and keep her mind off what happened until they catch this creep."

"Yeah I'm gonna try but she tends to ruminate on things."  
"I've noticed…You don't think Brian would try to find her do you?"  
"If he comes with 100 feet of her I'll kill him." With that Carter walked away to get his things together and pull his car into the ambulance bay.

When Abby was done talking to the police Susan wheeled her out into the ambulance bay to Carter's car.

"I'll call you later ok? Try to get some rest."  
"Thank you Susan, for everything."

"You're welcome." Susan squeezed Abby's shoulder and helped her into Carter's Jeep. Abby was quiet the whole ride to Carter's apartment. She would wince every so often when Carter hit a bump in the road, for which he felt extremely guilty for causing her anymore pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

When they got to Carter's apartment Abby realized that they were never here much, but it was actually a really nice place. She made her way to the overstuffed couch and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" asked Carter

"Like I got punched in the face."

"Do you want ice or meds or something to eat? Can I do anything?"

"You've been great tonight Carter, thank you," She said sincerely. "…can I take a shower? I can still feel him…on me."

Carter grimaced at the thought of Brian's hands on Abby, "Oh yeah sure, no problem. Just promise not to pass out from your head injury ok?"

"Promise."

Abby sat in the bathtub with the almost scalding hot water streaming down on her. She wanted to sanitize herself from Brian's touch. Her mind wandered and drifted before inevitably landing on the events of the past few hours. She closed her eyes and saw Brian's fist flying towards her face. She snapped backed into the present and got out of the shower. She got dressed in the clothes she had left at Carter's a few weeks ago, comfy sweatpants and an oversized Bulls sweatshirt, and made her way back into the living room.

"Did the shower help?"  
"It actually did."

"I made you some tea."  
"Thanks."

They sat together closely on the couch while Abby sipped her tea.

"I hope they catch him." she said softly.

"They will don't worry. He probably went back to his apartment by now."

"What if he comes looking for me?"

"He'd be stupid for doing that. If he comes anywhere near you…" Carter was so angry he couldn't finish his though. Abby rested her head on his shoulder; for once she was grateful for his protectiveness.

The clock on Carter's VCR showed that it was 1:34AM.

"Do you want to try to get some sleep?" Carter offered.

"I can try. I don't know how much sleep I'm gonna get."

They made their way to the bedroom and got into bed. Abby settled into the nook of Carter's body that she loved so much and he held her close. Carter set his watch alarm to go off in four hours so he could wake Abby up and check on her head injury. Abby wasn't sure how long she had been unconscious for, all she knew was that it had happened more than once, so Carter wanted to keep a close eye on her. He watched as she closed her eyes and her body relaxed. He didn't want to fall asleep until he knew that she was resting comfortably. After twenty minutes had passed he felt her body become tense and a worried expression came over her sleeping face. She then began pleading in her sleep, "Stop, no, don't….let me go." She was dreaming of the attack. Carter shook her gently trying to snap her out of the bad dream, she began to get louder, "Brian no don't! Please! Just leave! I won't tell you where she is!". Carter shook her harder now desperately trying to wake her up. "Abby!" he yelled. Her eyes flew open and she dove into his arms. He felt her heart racing against his chest and he tried to soothe her, "It was just a dream. It's ok. Shhhh." He held her close and rubbed her back to calm her down. Her breathing finally slowed down to a normal rate and she fell back to sleep in Carter's embrace. He decided to just hold her and give her a reaffirming squeeze every so often to ward off bad dreams.

Carter's alarm went off and he quickly silenced it. He felt as if he had just gotten Abby comfortably off to sleep and now he had to wake her up. He just had to have her follow his finger with her eyes and answer a few questions to check her neurological status. He looked down at her sleeping so peacefully and felt guilty for having to disturb her.

"Abby," he whispered. She didn't respond. "Abby," he said a little louder. Still nothing. He gently nudged her and brushed her hair out of her face. "Abby come on wake up,". He shook her slightly but she still didn't stir. She was usually a pretty light sleeper so he began to worry. He checked her pulse and her breathing, both normal, she just wasn't waking up. "Abby!" he said firmly while shaking her. Still nothing. "Come on Abby don't do this, wake up for me c'mon." He knew of another option he could try to wake her up, but he hesitated to use it. After wracking his brain for any other option he pressed on her broken ribs ever so slightly, she stirred and he gave a sigh of relief. She moaned in pain and finally opened her eyes.

"Ouch…what's going on?" She asked groggily.

"Sorry, you wouldn't wake up so I had to use painful stimulus."  
"What? Where am I?" she said, confused.

"You're in my apartment, do you not remember what happened today?"

"Carter just let me go back to sleep." She closed her eyes again.

"Abby no wake up. Open your eyes."

"I'm so tired Carter. What are you talking about."

"You have a head injury you need to wake up and keep your eyes open." He said in a very doctor like manner. He sat up on the bed and looked down on her, trying desperately to get her to cooperate. "Come on sit up for me, please."

She looked at him in bewilderment, she couldn't figure out what he was blabbering about, all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. The look in his eyes convinced her that this was important so she obligingly sat up and looked Carter in the eye as best as she could.

"Ok but can you make this quick I can barely keep my eyes open."  
"Yeah that's what's worrying me. Can you follow my finger with your eyes for me?" Carter moved his index finger back and forth in front of her face, she did not follow it well.

"Hey slow down, you're going too fast." She rubbed her forehead with her hand, "You're giving me a headache."

"Abby do you remember what happened tonight?...With Brian?"

She sat still for a moment with her head in her hands. She wracked her brain and after a few moments lifted her head,

"He attacked me." She said solemnly.

"Yeah, he did." Carter said, relieved that she remembered but worried that she had forgotten.

"You have a concussion and your memory loss and headache are worrying me."  
"I have a concussion? The fun never stops huh?"

"Let's go sit on the couch ok? I don't want you going back to sleep for awhile. C'mon." He helped Abby out of bed, "Whoa, wait a minute" she said as she sat back down on the bed and put her head down.

"What? What's wrong? Talk to me."

"I'm a little dizzy…and nauseous."

Carter knelt down next to the bed so he was directly in front of her, "Ok just take some deep breathes." Abby breathed in and out slowly several times. The room was silent.

"Ok I want to get you to the couch. I want you sitting up. Can you walk?"  
"Yeah, slowly."

"Ok c'mon." Carter gently helped her get up and walk to the living room very slowly. She kept her head down and let him lead her. He sat her down on the couch and propped pillows up against her sides so she would have to stay seated. He went back into the bedroom for a moment and emerged with his penlight.

"Ok can you look at my nose for me?"

She looked up and he shined the light into her eyes.

"Hey stop it!" she complained.

"Abby c'mon you know I have to do this."

She looked up again and braced herself for the harsh light. He checked her pupils and eye movement. It wasn't bad but it could've been better. Her eyes were a bit sluggish and she could barely keep them open.

"Ok let's just stay up for awhile. Are you still nauseous?"  
"A little bit…please just let me go back to sleep Carter."  
"Abby I had to press on your broken ribs to get you to wake up, you need to stay up for awhile. Do you want some coffee?"

She looked frustrated, "Well if you're not gonna let me go back to sleep then yeah I'm gonna need some caffeine. What's next are you gonna make go work a shift?"

"If it'll keep you awake…" he joked.

She looked annoyed, but accepted the coffee gratefully when he brought it to her. The aroma of the coffee woke her up a little bit, but she drank so much coffee everyday that it took a lot to really get her going. Carter had turned the television on and they watched in silence for awhile. Abby would try to close her eyes to get some rest but Carter would immediately wake her up again. It was now 5:42 AM.

"How's the headache and nausea?" Carter asked.

"A little better."  
"But still there?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, Carter. I'm going to go the bathroom. You don't have to chaperone me."

"I'm coming in if I hear a crash."  
"Deal."

Carter watched her slowly leave the room. He too was exhausted, but he refused to show it since Abby would only use it to her advantage. Knowing her she would start to sing him a lullaby to lull him to sleep so she would be free to go back to sleep herself. Carter smiled at the thought of that, she could be quite mischievous.

Carter's phone began vibrating on the coffee table, he wondered who could possibly be calling him at this time. The caller ID told him it was Susan, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey, I didn't expect you to be up, I was just going to leave a message. How's Abby?"  
"I had some trouble waking her up and she's dizzy and nauseous so I'm trying to keep her awake."  
"Uh oh, do you think she needs a CT?"  
"I don't know. She doesn't know how long she was unconscious for, only that it happened twice, and she was punched in the face…I'm going to see how she is in the morning and then decide. I'm hoping it's just a gnarly concussion and nothing more serious."  
"Yeah it's better to be cautious. You must be exhausted though."  
"Yeah I am, she can barely keep her eyes open, she's pissed at me for keeping her up but she was disoriented when I finally did wake her up. I'm just doing this for her own well being."  
"I'm sure she knows that, she's just tired. Where is she?"  
"In the bathroom, do you want to talk to her? I'm having trouble keeping her awake maybe you can keep her talking for a little bit."  
"Sure."  
"Ok here she comes."  
Abby entered the living room and was surprised to see Carter on the phone.

"It's Susan, she wants to talk to you."  
Abby took the phone from Carter and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Susan."

"Hey how are you feeling?" Susan could be heard through the phone.

"Sore. Tired. Carter won't let me go to sleep."

"Yeah he told me, but you were disoriented, dizzy, and nauseous, not a good combination with a head injury, you know that."

"Yeah I know I'm just pissed." Abby's eyes rested on Carter who was watching her.

"It must be nice having a man to take care of you huh?" Susan joked.

"Yeah it's a pretty good deal," Abby smiled, "Are you still at work?"  
"Yeah we got slammed with a MVA, I was just about to head out but I wanted to see how you were doing."  
"Check back with me once I've gotten some sleep."  
"I will. Call me if you need anything or just want to talk ok?"  
"Ok, thanks Susan."  
"And go easy on Carter."  
"Ha, I'll try. Bye Susan."  
"Bye."

Abby closed Carter's phone and looked at him, "What now?"

"Well, the sun should be up soon, let's go watch the sunrise."  
Abby gave him a look of disgust, "Are you kidding me?" she said crankily.

"C'mon it'll be fun."  
"It's February in Chicago, nothing outside is 'fun'".

Something told Abby that she didn't exactly have a choice in the matter.

Carter grabbed some blankets and wrapped his large winter coat around Abby and they headed to the roof of his apartment building. There were already chairs on the roof so the situated themselves next to each other for warmth and waited for the sunrise while sipping warm coffee.

"Ok, I'll admit it, it is pretty beautiful from up here, where none of the psychos can get to us."

"See, I told you. The sun should be up any minute now."

"Carter, I need to tell you something."

Carter looked deeply into her eyes.

"I was drinking tonight and if I hadn't been I probably wouldn't have answered the door the second time…"

"This wasn't your fault Abby. He probably would have broken the door down. Should you have been drinking? No. But did your drinking cause this to happen to you? Absolutely not…I appreciate you telling me though."

Abby rested her head on his shoulder and they were silent for a few minutes.

"Do you do this often?" Abby asked.  
"On occasion. I like coming up here…let me check your eyes out again, follow my finger ok?"

Carter moved his finger back and forth in front of her face, but this time she followed them easily.

"There we go, much better."  
"A few hours of sleep would've given you the same result."  
"Maybe, but I was worried."

"I know you were, and I know you did the right thing. Thank you Carter, for taking care of me tonight."  
Carter stared into her beautiful brown eyes that he loved so much and brushed her hair away from her black eye, "You're very welcome."

They snuggled up close together and watched the sunrise envelope the city and felt the rays warm their faces despite the frigid Chicago wind.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Abby asked.

Carter laughed, "Yes, you've made it through the night."

The End.


End file.
